


sucking too hard on your lollipop

by heterocosmica



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lollipops, Season/Series 03, pre all the bad stuff that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Faith stays to "research" a demon at the library.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	sucking too hard on your lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Happy New Year Diane! 💖

Faith didn't get this, she just couldn't understand the whole "research party" thing. It felt like they were all just sitting around uselessly even though they could be doing other things, better things. Like patrolling. Or going dancing. Or anything really that didn't involve sitting in this stuffy library, staring at dusty books, and listening to Giles stammer every time Xander fired off a dirty joke.

Still, she was sitting there, holding a book in front of herself and making sure to periodically flip a page. And why? Well, she didn't know that either. Or, at least, she would claim not to know, if anyone asked her.

Though she didn't think anyone would. Buffy was doing as little as her. Xander was spending more time staring at the box of donuts and trying, and failing, to sneakily eat them. Giles was huffing and puffing as he read. Wesley wasn't even there. Nobody was looking at her. Not any of them and certainly not Willow, who was intently staring at the computer screen and absentmindedly playing with one of those lollipops that Buffy always seemed to have in her backpack.

And Faith, Faith was sitting right next to the girl. Close enough to hear the soft suckling and licking noises. Close enough to smell the cloyingly sweet scent of artificial strawberry of the lollipop and the softer underlying scent of fresh strawberries that seemed to come from the girl's bright hair. Close enough that their knees had been touching for 73 whole mississippis now.

So yes, perhaps the whole research thing wasn't going in quite the direction Giles had envisioned for her, but she could certainly say she'd learned something new.

Slowly, she let one of her hands slip under the desk and settle on Willow's knee. Instantly, she could hear the sound of the lollipop hitting the girl's teeth, as the hand she held the stick the candy was on jerked downwards, but that was the only reaction she could spot. Under her hand, Willow's knee stayed pressed against hers.

349 mississippis later and she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to run, to jump, to smash something or drive a stake into a vamp's heart. She wanted to pull Willow onto her lap, to carry her away, just disappear with her and-

Well, she couldn't handle this stillness anymore.

Quickly, she rose, exclaiming "Well, I'm off to patrol!" and, taking the stick of Willow's lollipop between her fingers, took the thing from the startled looking girl and popped the candy into her own mouth. As she walked out, she could only vaguely hear Buffy trailing behind her, focused on the sweet taste of strawberry.


End file.
